Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin article, particularly to a composite formulation for a recycled EVA (ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer), a recycled PP (chlorinated polypropylene), a recycled PVC (polyvinyl chloride), and a recycled PE (polyethylene), as well as to a process for the heat-pressing of a recycled plastic composite.
Background Information
Currently the problem in the resin article and the related art is the high cost of the raw material, the blank will be modified by the repairing, low production efficiency, the repeated usage of the corresponding mold being limited (about 300 times), and the lower surface smoothness, heat resistance, and toughness of the resin article.